


Untitled

by thEwriTHingchANt



Category: Original Work
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV First Person, Poetry, Possible TW: Suicide, im sorry im not familiar with tagging, just to be safe pls consider, kinda rambly, that suicide could be inferenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thEwriTHingchANt/pseuds/thEwriTHingchANt
Summary: Hi so TW for suicide, bc it might be implied or referenced, I'm just being safe. My first work here, so it's not very polished, just let me know your thoughts if you do stumble upon this. :D





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so TW for suicide, bc it might be implied or referenced, I'm just being safe. My first work here, so it's not very polished, just let me know your thoughts if you do stumble upon this. :D

Descend. To ascend.

L'appel

Du

Vide

Calls me

Like a goddamn drug

Closer closer. Ever closer.

I want to fall.

At my highest

At my lowest.

~~Fuck.~~

~~I wish I could.~~

Wind shreds bone.

Skin and flesh tear and rip.

Blood runs

Down my back

Red rivers giving life

~~From death.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so TW for suicide, bc it might be implied or referenced, I'm just being safe. My first work here, so it's not very polished, just let me know your thoughts if you do stumble upon this. :D


End file.
